Mi hermano
by danmii
Summary: Esta aventura inicia con Finn, descubre a otro humano que se convierte para él en un "hermano" cuando peleaban con un monstruo, luego Finn y Jake se llevarán una sorpresa inesperada que a ustedes lectores los dejará con la boca abierta.
1. La batalla del encuentro

Hora de aventura: Mi hermano…

Capítulo 1: La batalla del encuentro

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Este es mi primer fanfiction sobre hora de aventura. El que me inspiró en hacer esto fue ****_brudark _****o algo así creo que ese es su apodo xD además me gusta muchísimo hora de aventura. Ok, comencemos, espero que les guste.**

Esta historia comienza con dos aventureros muy conocidos en una tierra lejana llamada Ooo, nuestros aventureros se llaman Finn, el humano, conocido como el supuesto único humano de Ooo; y Jake, el perro, un perro mágico parlante capaz de estirarse lo suficiente cono para tocar una nube. Un día estaban en su casa hablando de cómo sería Ooo sin más monstruos ni alguien que rescatar, cuando de pronto sienten un temblor enorme.

F: ¡Jake, ¿qué pasa?!

J: Parece un temblouooouh…- dijo resbalándose.

Jake se calló desde la habitación hasta la sala y se golpeó en la cabeza. Luego dejo de temblar. Cuando dejo de temblar salieron a ver que sucedía, callo un meteoro en el reino helado. Corrieron para ver que sucedía y pudieron ver algunos pingüinos corriendo. Cuando llegaron, vieron el meteoro, era una gran piedra lunar con luz verde que salía de sus cráteres. Se acercaron lentamente y luego apareció un monstruo constituido por baba verde o algo así.

F: Jake, tendremos que acabar con este monstruo- Dijo con determinación.

J: No lo se, Finn, es asqueroso… iuh.

F: Jake, destruyó el reino helado, el rey helado puede estar muerto y tenemos que rescatarlo.

J: Hhhmm…-suspiró- está bien.

Finn corrió hacia el monstruo y le clavo el pecho con su espada, pero solo resultó que se le atascara. Jake se volvió gigante y lo golpeó tan fuerte que le deformó el rostro. El monstruo por ese golpe se veía debilitado. Finn oyó un sonido que provenía dentro del monstruo.

F: Jake, oyes eso…

J: ¿Qué?

F: Se oye una voz dentro del monstruo

Finn fue a atacarlo y le dio una patada en el pecho tan fuerte que rompió su núcleo. El reino helado se cubrió de baba verde viscosa. Cuando el monstruo fue derrotado, se vio una luz muy brillante que dejaba ciega la vista a Finn al verlo. Pareció la silueta de una persona, la luz dejo de brillar y cayó al suelo un chico parecido a la misma edad de Finn, pelo castaño, casi la misma altura, y tenía algunos rasgos físicos idénticos a los de Finn. No tenía nada puesto por lo que el monstruo lo tenía dentro.

Finn se acercó lentamente intimidando con su espada.

F: Pero… ¿qué?

J: ¡Guau! Finn, es idéntico a ti.

F: ¿Quién eres?- dijo temerosamente.

¿?: Me llamo Charlie…

**Nota: Sí, fue algo corto xD pero es el primero y ya saben, sacaré más largos la próxima. Para los que se preguntan cuando sacaré episodios: puede ser diariamente o semanalmente, depende. Bye ;)**


	2. Convivencia

Capítulo 2: Convivencia

**_Hola, este es el segundo capítulo, se me olvido decirles que ya deberían saber que "Charlie" es un personaje inventado, es como para ponerle… algo más y que no sean los mismos personajes de siempre. Si ustedes se imaginan la escena en su cabeza y con las voces originales, pueden ponerle a Charlie la voz de Goliad xD_**

**_Espero que les guste J_**

Como Jake seguía adolorido después de la caída no pensaba que estaba ocurriendo esto en verdad.

J: Oye, Finn, ¿por qué hay dos tú?- dijo confundido.

F: ¿Cómo que dos yo?, si aquí hay otra persona. Lo siento, es que se golpeó en la cabeza muy fuerte y supongo que está mareado- le dijo a Charlie.

C: Esta bien, no importa.

F: Ehh… será mejor que te traiga un poco de ropa. Ya regreso. Jake, quédate aquí con Charlie.

J: Esta bien, Finn dos- dijo aún confundido y débilmente.

Finn llegó a la casa y cuando fue a revisar la ropa, vio que había una camisa de color rojo, pantalones anaranjados y un gorro de ardilla.

F: ¿Qué es esto?, ah bueno, no interesa- dijo despreocupado.

Volvió donde estaban Jake y Charlie, pero cuando llegó Jake no estaba, vio a Charlie correr como si estuviera persiguiendo a alguien. Finn persiguió a Charlie a entregarle la ropa, ya que seguía desnudo.

F: ¡Charlie, traje algo para que te vistas!- gritó.

Finn se detuvo ya que Charlie corría muy rápido, vio que Charlie se lanzó hacia una silueta de un perro y lo estaba golpeando, luego lo dejo inconsciente y metió al perro en un arbusto lo más recóndito que pudo y salió corriendo.

J: ¡Oye, Finn, estamos acá!

Finn volteó para ver quién lo llamaba y era Jake, luego se volteó hacía donde iba y fue al arbusto para ver que sucedía. Llegó al arbusto y lo abró con sus manos, pero no encontró nada. Jake llegó donde Finn y le dijo:

J: Finn, ¿qué te sucede? Estábamos por allá y te fuiste sin algún retorno, vamos, Charlie esta esperando.

Caminaron hasta donde Charlie, Finn se sentía algo incómodo al ver eso.

Llegaron y Finn le entregó la ropa a Charlie. Se fueron a la casa del árbol y quiso contarle a Jake lo que vio. Charlie dormía y lo contó en voz baja.

F: Jake, quiero contarte algo.

J: Claro, hermanito, soy todo oídos.

F: Cuando llegué a entregarle la ropa a Charlie, tu no estabas, estabas corriendo como si Charlie te fuese a asesinar. El se lanzó hacia ti y te golpeó, luego quedaste inconsciente y te escondió en un arbusto y se fue corriendo. Por eso fui hacia ese arbusto.

J: …- se quedó callado unos segundos.

F: Eh, Jake.

J: Finn, estás seguro que no fue tu imaginación.

F: No, no lo imaginé.- dijo algo molesto.

J: tranquilo, hermanito, no me pasará nada, y si me pasa algo, me defenderé, sabes que soy un perro mágico.

F: Je, tienes razón.- Finn se calmó y se alegró después de eso.

Era de noche y después de esa conversación se fueron a dormir.

Pasó un mes desde que Finn se encontró con Charlie, se sentían muy amigos que se consideraban hermanos. Fueron los dos al reino helado y fueron a molestar al rey helado. A pesar de que el meteoro haya explotado en el reino helado, el Rey Helado no estaba en ese momento.

Finn y Charlie estaban jugando con un trineo y deslizándose desde una colina. La pasaron tan bien que llegó la noche y seguían ahí.

C: Deberíamos volver a la casa, estoy cansado.

F: Sí, pienso lo mismo. Volvamos.

Ellos caminaron y llegaron muy cansados. Jake seguía despierto.

J: Hola, ¿cómo están?

F: Estamos bien, ¿como te fue con Arcoiris?

J: La verdad… pues no tan bien. Mañana te digo.

F: Está… bien.- dijo extrañado. Se fueron a dormir ya que era de noche.

Ya Charlie tenía su propia cama construida con madera de árbol. Se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente… Finn se levantó en la madrugada por alguna razón.

Vio a Charlie sentado en el tronco que Finn reflexiona después de cada aventura. Finn se dirigió donde estaba y se sentó al lado de él. Charlie se dio cuenta y dijo:

C: Oh, hola, Finn. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

F: Quise saber qué te pasaba. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no estás durmiendo?

C: Es que… la verdad, extraño a mi familia.

F: ¿Cómo que extrañas a tu familia? Saliste de un monstruo, además, nosotros somos tu familia.

C: No, Finn, es diferente. Mi verdadera familia, con la que estuve en mi infancia. Te contaré todo.- Finn le puso atención a Charlie ya que le interesaba lo que le contaría, algo que puede tener referencia a la familia de Finn, o al menos eso creía.

C: Cuando era bebé, mis padres me llevaron a adopción por alguna razón, pienso que tal vez no podían cuidarme. Estuve ahí 3 años y me adoptaron unas gentiles personas que no las olvidaré. Cuando tuve 7 una bruja me hizo un hechizo que a los 13 me convertiría en monstruo, ese recuerdo es muy borroso y es lo único que sé. Estuve un año bajo ese hechizo hasta que tú y Jake me salvaron del hechizo. Y gracias a ustedes, me, me, lib… liberaron- decía entre lágrimas de felicidad- se los agradezco mucho.- Finn se puso también con lágrimas al oír esto que también le ponía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.

F: No hay de que, Charlie. Estaremos siempre contigo

**_Ñee… ¿les pareció cursi? xD al menos fue más largo, aproximadamente de 900 palabras… bueno, sacaré el capítulo pronto (eso creo) bye ;)_**


End file.
